Water-dissipatible polyesters and polyesteramides are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,874 relates to such polymers prepared by reacting a glycol component, a dicarboxylic acid component, and at least one difunctional comonomer wherein a portion of the comonomer contains a sulfonate group in the form of a metallic salt, the sulfonate salt group being attached to an aromatic nucleus. At least a part of the glycol component of the polymer is a polyethylene glycol.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,180, which discloses disulfonamido compounds incorporated into polyester molecules for improving the dyeability of polyester shaped articles such as fibers and films. Other patents of interest include U.S. Pats. No. 3,563,942, 3,546,008; 4,073,77 and 4,104,262, and Research Disclosure No. 18,569 of September, 1979. These patents do not, however, disclose polyesters and polyamides containing disulfonamido compounds which are water-dissipatable.